


keep your eyes on me

by potstickermaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don't know but it has slight, Light Bondage, Smut, and also some, and uh yeah i think that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/pseuds/potstickermaster
Summary: Everything in this moment reminds her that she is not Supergirl—she has none of the powers that makes her so, none of the responsibilities the crest she wears brings, none of the expectations placed on her. She is not quite Kara Danvers either—meek but ambitious and timid but relentless in her pursuits. In this moment, she is someone in between and beyond the identities she wears—out of her glasses, her suit, out of all the roles she has to play—and on her knees for Lena.“Look at me, Kara,” Lena whispers.





	keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> i had feelings because of [this gif](https://twitter.com/UltearGrants/status/1011575085784657920) and this happened. i don't know what this is.

The room bleeds red. It hides the flush on flawless skin that is otherwise bulletproof. Kara hangs her head but Lena can _see_ anyway; her shoulders are tense, her arms straining against her back with the effort of keeping her hands behind her. Stripped of all her power now, Kara can hear nothing but her own pounding heartbeat against her ears, can see nothing but Lena’s high heels on her line of vision, can feel _nothing_ but the burning heat that is building on her every nerve despite her nakedness.

She is grateful.

Everything in this moment reminds her that she is not Supergirl—she has none of the powers that makes her so, none of the responsibilities the crest she wears brings, none of the expectations placed on her. She is not quite Kara Danvers either—meek but ambitious and timid but relentless in her pursuits. In this moment, she is someone in between and beyond the identities she wears—out of her glasses, her suit, out of all the roles she has to play—and on her knees for Lena.

“Look at me, Kara,” Lena whispers. Kara jumps slightly. She lets out a long, shaky breath and looks up. Lena ducks her head, meeting her gaze, and Kara falters for a moment at the softness in her green eyes, darker now in the red of the room—Lena is worried, she knows, like always, though not for what they are doing but the reason they are doing it for. Kara knows, however, that Lena understands; she stands in front of Kara in her tight blouse, pencil skirt, and high heels, hair messed up from their earlier activities, but still wears all the power and grace Kara chooses not to have in this moment, all the _control_ relinquished to Lena’s hands. Lena lifts her head, just barely, as Kara holds her chin higher, following the blonde’s gaze. She licks her lips. “Your safeword?”

Something snaps in Kara. She hasn’t used it; they hadn’t done anything so far that required use of it, but she licks her lips to answer anyway. She clenches her fists behind her and holds Lena’s gaze despite all of her wanting to close them. “Kale,” she whispers.

Lena’s eyebrow quirks. Kara affords a small smile. When the raven-haired woman sighs and relents, giving Kara a smile of her own, Kara’s smile grows, at least for a moment until Lena reaches for her. She grips Kara’s chin firmly and knocks the breath out of the blonde’s lungs.

Lena smirks. Kara feels a shiver of pleasure down her spine at the sight of it, and Kara knows Lena savors the way her lips part for her. Lena drags her thumb against Kara’s lower lip and there is the urge to shut her eyes again.

“Suck,” Lena orders, voice soft but firm, and Kara manages to swallow before obeying. Lena’s thumb presses against her tongue as she does so, lips closing in on her digit, and despite her lack of powers, Kara doesn’t miss the way Lena gasps in the slightest, the way her eyes take in all of Kara’s movement. Lena pulls away with a pop and leaves Kara breathless even if they have not done anything yet. Lena takes a step back, gaze still on Kara’s.

“Up.”

The word is simple, soft, and it jolts Kara to a nod. She swallows again, clenches her fists, and she slowly pushes herself up. She miscalculates—or maybe it’s the way the air hangs hot and heavy around her, making it hard to breathe—and she stumbles, but Lena is there in a moment, hands on Kara’s shoulders and holding her upright.

“Are you okay, love?” Lena asks, voice losing all its firmness to carry all the warmth Lena only ever offers Kara. It stokes the fire in her, somewhat, stings her eyes with tears she barely holds back. There are lips against her forehead, assuring her.

Lena knows Kara can handle so much more than this. _This_ isn’t their first time, after all, nor their first time with Kara on her knees and relinquishing control to Lena, but it has been a while—and with all the pent-up _everything_ that has brewed and built inside Kara for far too long that they almost feel like they have built castles inside her defenseless soul, Kara feels like she could break at the softness Lena offers. “ _Yes_ ,” she manages to hiss anyway. “Please,” she adds for good measure.

“Good,” Lena replies, her current role in her voice once more. Once she is sure Kara can hold herself up, she takes a step back. She studies Kara for a moment. There is intensity in her gaze that adds to the frustration Kara feels; not in a bad way, but in the way that makes the hunger in her belly known. Her skin misses Lena’s against hers, craves her warmth now, and she ducks her head to collect herself.

“Darling?” Lena whispers. Kara looks up and right into Lena’s eyes, and when she tilts her head higher, Lena mirrors the movement, never leaving her gaze. “I want you to keep your eyes on me.”

The request is simple and hard to deny, but Kara knows it is even harder to obey. She nods anyway, murmurs _yes,_ but Lena’s answering smile is enough for her to try. Lena nods too, and she steps forward to press the gentlest of kisses on Kara’s forehead.

“I’ll take care of you,” she whispers. Then there are hands on the back of her neck, pulling her into a hard kiss that distracts her; fingers brush against her core, soaked at this point, and she could _feel_ the smirk it coaxes from Lena.

 _“Beg,”_ Lena commands in a tone as featherlight as the touches against heated skin.

Kara whimpers as digits tease her. “Please,” she gasps. Lena pulls back, presses her forehead against hers. Kara drowns in her eyes.

“Surely you can do better than that.”

Kara licks her lips, opens her mouth for words she can’t come up with. A sting on her scalp makes her moan; Lena tugs on her hair and the pain is delicious.

“Don’t make me ask again, my love,” Lena whispers against her mouth.

Kara whines, eyes almost falling shut. _“Please.”_

Electricity shoots up from her core to her every nerve ending when Lena presses against her clit. A moan echoes in the room. Her knees buckle but Lena is steel against her, holding her up, and Kara’s fists clench against her back as she tries to keep her eyes open to obey Lena’s first request. Lena’s touch is teasing, just enough to keep Kara wanting for more, and she whimpers _more_ without even meaning to but Lena’s smile is almost enough to compensate.

Almost.

“Say please,” Lena says. Her grip loosens in blonde hair only to slide back down to behind her neck. Kara gives in and whines her plea, and she is rewarded with two fingers sliding inside her wetness. The blonde moans and almost breaks, then and there; her eyes flutter shut as Lena starts a slow rhythm. Her hips buck as the pleasure builds inside her, delicious, hot, _full_ —

And then she is empty again.

“I told you to keep your eyes on me,” Lena says. Kara lets out a breath; she can feel Lena’s fingers against her thigh, wet with her own juices, and a whimper escapes her before she finally manages to open her eyes once more. Lena waits a moment and when Kara meets her gaze again, she returns to her earlier ministrations.

Kara does her best to keep her eyes open this time. Lena watches her intently, teeth between her bottom lip, the blood red of her lipstick darker in the red light. Her fingers bring Kara to the edge, faster than Kara had expected, though she supposes that is because of her current state. Her knees tremble and she presses herself against Lena further as an orgasm nears. Her eyes are hooded, her lips parted with breath she does not have, and just as she is about to fall into a delicious climax, Lena pulls away again.

Kara cries out.

Lena doesn’t say anything. Instead she lifts her fingers and offers them to Kara. The blonde, shaking from her almost-orgasm, hesitates before she obeys. She is barely able to keep her gaze on Lena with shame bringing hotness on her neck and cheeks, but she licks Lena’s fingers clean of her own arousal.

“Good girl,” Lena says. Kara shudders. The raven-haired woman walks behind her. She feels exposed; her skin burns and Kara wishes Lena would _touch,_ but she keeps herself quiet—wishes _she_ could touch Lena but she keeps herself still.

Lena kisses her shoulder. “On your back on the bed, darling.”

Kara nods. She makes her way on the bed and lies on her back as was told of her, and seconds after, Lena follows, kneeling beside her on the head of the bed to secure Kara’s hands to the headboard with Lena’s favorite silk ties. She feels fingers slide between the fabric and her wrists.

“Okay?” Lena asks, and a moment later she is on Kara’s line of vision, eyes seeking blue. Kara nods.

“Perfect.”

Lena smiles. She gets out of the bed and heads to a drawer. She fishes out another favorite—a stupid rainbow-colored strap-on. Kara burns at the sight of it, and Lena smirks at her reaction. She moves to put it on Kara; it presses against her clit just so, making her moan and tug against her restraints. Lena wraps her hand around the shaft and pulls on it, making Kara throw her head back. It is the wrong thing to do, it seems, because Lena adds pressure against her clit, enough to make the girl of steel tremble.

“Eyes. On. Me,” Lena repeats, punctuating each word with a grind against her clit, and Kara groans as she obeys. She shakes, feels more than sees Lena move. She straddles Kara, pulling her pencil skirt up, and Kara is confused for a moment until she realizes Lena means to ride her without shedding any piece of clothing.

Frustration builds further. She tugs on her restraints again. She feels helpless, craves the control and power the yellow sun provides her because she _could_ easily pin down Lena, rip her clothes off like they were paper, like she always has, to reveal all of her perfection to Kara’s eyes, and fuck her until she is screaming for all of National City to hear, but this—Lena, dark eyes piercing and fixed on Kara’s, her skirt bunched up around her waist, her panties pushed to the side as she sinks onto the shaft Kara wears with a moan that soaks the blonde’s bones in desire—it’s sinful, makes blood rush to her cheeks and wetness to her cunt; it’s something she has no control over.

Exactly what she needs.

“You can’t come,” is all Lena says, and then she is off, riding Kara’s cock with a hard, graceful rhythm; she sinks down, filling herself to the hilt each time with a moan that has Kara tugging on her restraints helplessly, only to push herself up to reveal the shaft shiny with her arousal each time. She moans Kara’s name, and if the pleasure that pulses from her core with each of Lena’s movement isn’t enough, the sound of Lena Luthor moaning for _her_ is enough to make her come.

But she knows she can’t. Not yet, anyway.

Lena moans again. She surges forward, plants her hands on the bed beside Kara’s head. She hovers above her, her dark hair curtaining Kara’s face. Lena holds her gaze, just like that; looks into her very soul with eyes like fire as she rides Kara for all she is worth, muttering _you’re so good_ and _you’re fucking me so good_ even if she isn’t doing anything but lie there and take what she is given.

“Lena,” Kara whimpers. Lena manages a breathy chuckle that tickles Kara’s nose.

“You’re going to make me come,” Lena whispers, then she surges forward to capture Kara’s lips in a kiss that muffles her moan as she trembles on Kara in her orgasm. She quivers, melts against Kara as she recovers, but only for a moment before she is pulling away. Kara whines at the loss; Lena removes the harness too, taking away the pleasure that has the blonde on the edge, and frustration aches now. She tugs on her binds again, meets Lena’s gaze with a quiet plea as Lena fixes her skirt.

 _“Lena,”_ Kara begs through gritted teeth.

Lena only smiles.

“Hush,” she whispers. She joins Kara on the bed and kneels between the blonde’s legs. Kara watches her with hunger and obvious frustration. Lena kisses her softly, pushes herself up on one hand and pulls away to watch Kara’s reaction. A pale hand rests on the inside of Kara’s thigh and the Kryptonian jerks with another plea—she is teetering on the edge, body aching for the control she used to have, and when Lena whispers _let go now_ as she slides her fingers back inside Kara, she burns yet again.

Lena doesn’t admonish her this time when her eyes flutter shut in pleasure. She tugs on her restraints once more, arms taut as she is driven closer and closer to the abyss by Lena’s insistent fingers; she arches her neck and a hot mouth descends on her, leaving marks she knows would be gone come sunrise but mark her as _Lena’s_ either way.

She chokes out Lena’s name. Lena kisses the corner of her lips, whispers _look at me, Kara,_ and Kara finds it in her to do so. Lena holds her gaze the way she holds her heart—tenderly, despite of the moment, or perhaps because of it.

“Let go, my love,” Lena whispers, assurance in her voice and trust in her eyes.

Kara does. She falls with a cry of Lena’s name but Lena is there to catch her, fingers tenderly riding out the climax that both thrills and breaks Kara—it’s a high so much different than flying, and frustration melts away into release and satisfaction. Lena holds her, murmurs reassurance of _I got you, Kara_ and _good girl, darling_ and _I love you so much,_ making ghosts of the castles in her very being.

Lena doesn’t relent. She touches, kisses, takes—holds on to the control Kara has entrusted her with and makes full use of it, drags out Kara’s orgasm longer, drives her into another and another and _another_ with her fingers and mouth until Kara is a whimpering, boneless mess some time—minutes? hours?—later, frustration a memory with the ecstasy buzzing in every nook and cranny of her body and soul.

“You’re crying.”

Lena pulls away from between Kara’s legs and crawls up to her to wipe the tears away from her cheeks. There is warmth in Lena’s eyes that sheds the mask she wears and a frown on her features that Kara eases with a breathy chuckle.

“I’m sorry,” Kara sighs. She didn’t realize. She shakes her head and smiles at Lena. “I’m okay. I promise. Just—” She licks her lips. Lena hangs on to her every word. “Overwhelmed. But in a good way.”  

Lena takes a moment before nodding. She leans in kiss Kara, the touch a whisper. The raven-haired woman reaches out the bedside table to turn off the red sun lamp, basking the room into the usual warm orange glow of a nightlight. Kara sighs, feeling the trickle of power slowly return alongside the rush of hormones in her veins. Lena removes her restraints next, hands gentle and careful, and she leans in to press the softest of kisses on the faint marks against her skin.

“You did well,” Lena murmurs. “Thank you for trusting me.” She kisses Kara’s open palms and looks at Kara fondly, like she is seeing the most vulnerable side of her, and perhaps she is, her nakedness aside.

“Thank _you_ ,” Kara whispers. The blush is obvious on her cheeks this time, and Lena doesn’t hold back. She kisses her again, lips and tongue tasting of Kara, and the blonde surrenders to her once more in the way she always does—weary heart and tired soul offered to Lena alone for the woman to cherish and heal anew. Lena smiles against her lips, pulls Kara into a warm hug that Kara melts into. She buries her head on Lena’s neck.

A kiss is pressed against her temple. “You can rest if you’d like,” Lena offers. “Otherwise, I can have pizza and potstickers delivered and I’ll run you a bath while we wait.”

Kara laughs heartily against her shoulder and tugs gently on her skirt. “Okay,” she murmurs. “Get your phone and order, but come back and cuddle with me naked. And then it’s _my_ turn, and then—”

Lena pulls away with a quirked eyebrow.

“It’s only fair,” Kara pouts.

Lena laughs. “Fine,” she says. She reaches out for her phone on the bedside table to send a quick text to her concierge before rolling out of bed to strip herself naked.

“Lena?” Kara calls out. Lena looks back at her then turns to her fully. Kara sits up and meets her gaze, only for a moment, then ducks her head. She picks on the sheets on her lap. Lena waits for her, like she always does, and when Kara casts her a glance, she finds Lena tilting her head, soft gaze on Kara. Understanding, like always, and Kara can hear nothing but Lena’s heartbeat, can see nothing but Lena’s eyes, can feel _nothing_ but the weight of the lightness she feels for Lena, and though there are times that she forgets—or does not know, even—who she is or what role she has to play, she knows she has Lena.

She is loved, and grateful.

“I love you.”

Lena smiles. “I love you too.”


End file.
